Message in Blood
by KSB Wiedzmin
Summary: Pasen y vean, a las bestias luchando en su nueva vida de miseria.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados, no me pertenecen. Derechos de autor reservados para GRRM, el cerebro detrás de esta gigantesca obra. con esta historia, no obtengo beneficio algunno. Realizado para entretener, no busco con ello ningún fin diferente.  
**

**Este fic participa en el reto Número 4 del foro Alas Negras, Palabra negras; correspondiente al tema "El Intercambio".  
**

**Espero que disfrutéis leyendolo, como yo lo hice dandole vida. Gracias.**

* * *

**Message In Blood - Mensaje en Sangre  
**

* * *

La habitación estaba fría. Más helada que el corazón de un dragón petrificado. Daenerys Targaryen, llamada anteriormente Daenerys de la Tormenta y ahora Arya de la casa Stark, se ocultaba en las sombras. Su cabello plateado había sido teñido de un color castaño. Ya no se reconocía a sí misma, hacía ya mucho tiempo que había desaparecido para convertirse en una mera marioneta de aquel bastardo norteño, al que llamaban Ramsay Bolton.

No recordaba como era su vida anteriormente; en su cabeza solo era capaz de revivir las palizas de ese pálido muchacho, y las descalificaciones que soltaba por esos labios gruesos como sanguijuelas.

Empezó a escuchar unos pasos procedentes del pasillo. Pegó la oreja a la puerta, y se quedó en silencio. Andares fuertes, decididos, un tanto violentos. Solo podían pertenecer a una persona. Solo podían ser de él. De su cruel y sádico marionetista. Daenerys corrió a ocultarse al otro extremo de la cama. Estaba sentada en el suelo con los brazos rodeándole las piernas, cuando el bastardo de Lord Bolton hizo acto de presencia con una amplia sonrisa en esos repugnantes labios sonrosados.

—Lamentos haberte hecho esperar, mi señora –sus ojos color hielo sucio, se clavaron en los violetas de Daenerys. – ¿Me habéis echado de menos?

—Sí, mi señor. Mucho –respondió titubeante. Ramsay cerró con pestillo la puerta tras él. La chica trago saliva con preocupación–Pensé que me dejaríais aquí sola

— ¿Abandonar a mi dulces esposa? –Aquella pregunta casi parecía más una broma–ni en sueños, mi dulce dama

Ramsay Bolton caminó hacia la chica. Se arrodilló en el suelo, la agarró de los tobillos y la llevó hasta él. Con manos rápidas las desnudo. Su cuerpo que una vez había sido blanco como la leche de cabra y delicado como la porcelana, se había tornado en un tono rojizo, producto de las flagelaciones y diversos castigos físicos. Castigos con los que Ramsay se excitaba, y concluía con severas violaciones. Daenerys había aprendido a no llorar, a no mostrarse débil y frágil. Pero había días en los que le resultaba difícil. Ese era uno de esos momentos. La zona vaginal la tenía tan irritada e inflamada, que el mero roce del viento le dolía. No hablemos entonces de esas embestidas salvajes del bastardo al que nunca se le podía llamar "Nieve". Su miembro erecto, robusto y venoso, era como una espada al rojo penetrando en una vaina que le era demasiado estrecha y pequeña.

—Si vuelvo a oír un solo quejido más, te rompo lo dientes –le amenazó su prometido. No sabía que les había hecho a los Dioses para que la castigaran de ese modo; no solo era su juguete, ahora también debería ser su esposa–aunque creo que de todos modos te los romperé…para lo que te sirven

—Haced lo que os plazca mi señor –respondió con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación–soy feliz si vos lo sois.

—Perra asquerosa –escupió con repugnancia –me habéis llevado de sangre de la luna, podías haberme avisado antes de follarte –se incorpora y la escupe –eres repugnante

—Sí, soy repugnante –susurró tendida en el suelo, mientras la sangre se le derramaba por los muslos, y el bastardo se marchaba farfullando

Aquella mañana, Pentos había amanecido con un hermoso Sol adornando su espléndido y azulado cielo. Mas el sentimiento de alegría se desvanecía en las estancias del Magister Ilirio Mopatis. La joven Jeyne, se bañaba en agua caliente. Debía estar impoluta para el gran acontecimiento que la aguardaba. Si fuera valiente, plantaría cara a su hermano, y le diría que no quería casarse con aquel hombre extranjero de nombre extraño. Pero era una niña, una niña cobarde sin más familia que su hermano mayor. Él la mantuvo a salvo de los opresores, y el único modo que tenía para agradecérselo, era tener que contraer nupcias con ese hombre de los caballos.

Solo sabía de él, que se llamaba Khal Drogo, y que contaba con un enorme khalasar a sus espaldas. Khalasar que les serviría a su hermano y a ella, para volver a conquistar las tierras que les robaron los rebeldes.

De repente, se vio frente a un montón de extraños. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, ni como había salido de la bañera. A su lado, su hermano sonreía con soberbia, mientras le señalaba un hombre de monstruosas dimensiones. Media casi dos metros, su cuerpo tenía más músculos de los que ella nunca había visto antes. Era de piel cobriza como la mayoría de los que estaban allí, y de cabello y ojos oscuros. Además, la larga trenza que era su cabellera, la llevaba adornada con múltiples campanillas.

— ¿Ves lo larga que la lleva? —Continuó Viserys—. Cuando un dothraki cae derrotado en combate, le cortan la trenza para que todo el mundo sepa que ha sido avergonzado. Khal Drogo nunca ha perdido una batalla. Es la reencarnación de Aegon Lordragón, y tú vas a ser su reina.

—No quiero ser su reina —se oyó decir con voz frágil—. Por favor, Viserys, por favor, no quiero. Quiero irme a casa.

— ¿A casa? —No levantó la voz, pero la ira se notaba en ella palpitante como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción— ¿Cómo vamos a volver a casa, hermanita? ¡Nos quitaron nuestra casa! –Jeyne no respondió ni una sola palabra, sabía que era mejor guardar silencio, si no quería despertar al dragón– Pero volveremos hermanita, te lo prometo. Y si para conseguirlo tengo que dejar que te follen sus cuarenta mil hombres y todos sus caballos, lo haré.


End file.
